Kitsune
Kitsune are a wise and elegant fox like race of humanoids who hold honor in the highest regard. Unlike many of the other non-human races in Kamigawa, kitsune are well integrated into human society, with their forms generally considered considered graceful and beautiful. Kitsune do not build cities of their own since they are relatively few in number and instead live in small, tight knit villages on plains or on the edge of forests. Kitsune are also often found in human cities or living in isolated monasteries. Kitsune love the arts, with many famous kitsune poets, painters and philosophers throughout the ages. Physical Characteristics Kitsune are lithe and graceful with long, sharp fox like faces. Long sharp ears protrude from the sides of their heads and their mouths tend to be hidden behind their pointed noses. Their eyes tend to be small and beady and can have a range of colours including black, gold and blue. They do not have human like hair, instead being covered in fine fur. Their fur ranges from silvery white to golden browns to rusty reds. They stand slightly shorter than humans, ranging from about 1.5 to 1.8 meters tall. Their slender frame also means that they are considerably lighter than humans, weighing between 45 to 65 kg. The builds of males and females are differ only slightly. A distinctive feature of kitsune are their tails. All kitsune are born with at least one tail, however over the course of an individual's life they may grow up to nine tails. Personal achievements seem to be linked to the growth of additional tails. Honorable and wise kitsune will grow more tails and as a result are often seen as leaders among the kitsune. Most ordinary kitsune peasants will live their lives with only one tail, while important families will regularly have individuals with multiple tails. Very few kitsune reach more than five tails, with those who do often acting as the leaders of their people regardless of the status of their families. Nine tailed individuals are so rare that many consider them kami made flesh. There has never been more than one nine tailed kistune at any time in recorded history. Though the growth of tails is linked to honor and achievements, their definitions can vary between individuals. Kitsune with multiple tails is not necessarily kind or good, for example a kitsune may grow tails serving a lord loyally as a samurai, even if the lord is a tyrant. Likewise those with one tail are not dishonorable but more likely simply ordinary folk with no great achievements. Lifespan Similar to humans, kitsune are considered adults some time during their teens. A kitsune's lifespan varies depending on the number of tails it has. Individuals with one or two tails live approximately 75 years, similar to humans, while those with more tails live longer lives. Those with five tails or more generally live well into their second century and those with nine tails can live for over 500 years. Culture Tradition is incredibly important to all kitsune. Personal honor and family reputation are the guiding forces for kitsune life. All kitsune families keep records of their family history and traditions, and even peasant families take great pride in honorable conduct, even if that only means working hard in whatever job they have. While there is no caste system, the fondness for tradition and family lineage means that families with noteworthy ancestors tend to have more tails and thus higher social standing. However, as the growth of tails is also a result of living honorably, the expectations of kitsune from notable families is much higher, and family members who do not follows these codes of honor can often be punished severely. Punishment can vary significantly and are most often carried out by the offending kitsune's family. Minor infractions might result in being isolated in meditation for a day or more, breaking only to eat and sleep. Significant infringements demand harsher punishments, with some families, particularly samurai families, demanding seppuku. Less strict families will enforce a punishment called zetsumei which involves the cutting off of a kitsune's tail or tails. These kitsune are usually exiled from their village and their names stricken from their family records. Kitsune villages tend to be welcoming places, as rules of hospitality bind the kitsune to treat their guests well, and even a peasant family will provide generous aid to those they welcome into their homes. However, the guests are also expected to act with honor. Due to the strict traditions and expectations the kitsune adhere to many people of other races find it difficult to follow them. Kitsune are raised from young ages to have strong work ethics, and kitsune often dedicate their lives to the pursuit of a single art with an unearthly degree of focus, whether it takes the form of poetry, swordsmanship or simple farming. As a result kitsune are often greatly proficient in their chosen field and many others seek their wisdom and knowledge. Names When born kitsune are given a birth name which is used until the kitsune reaches adulthood, when they select an adult name. However as a kitsune grows they may take on new names to reflect their experiences. When kitsune are selecting names humility is of utmost importance and boastful names are frowned upon by kitsune. Similarly changes to a name should only accompany great accomplishments or events, as frequent changes in name is considered arrogant. As a result kitsune names tend to be based on their physical characteristics, whether poetic or literal, or linked to their profession. While any name may be selected by an individual, names often reflect their current status, rich and notable individuals are more likely to have names involving rare gems or precious metals while peasants would more likely have more mundane names. An interesting aspect to note is that while kitsune have family names, they never share these names openly, especially with strangers. Kitsune believe in personal honor, and though they greatly respect their family's past, they believe that they must earn the right to use these names. Most of the kitsune's friends and companions will not know of a kitsune's family name until they see it marked on their grave. Names: '''Winter-Paw, Pearl-Eyes, Wise-Muzzle, Clay-Foot, Iron-Claw, Silver-Blade, Moon-Fur, Golden-Tail, Half-Ear, Silent-Fang, Sickle-Nose, Dawn-Tail Traits '''Ability Score Increases. '''Your Wisdom score increases by 2. '''Age. '''Kitsune reach physical maturity in the teens similar to humans. The lifespan of a kitsune depends strongly on the number of tails they have, with one tailed individuals living 75 years or so, while those with multiple tails can live well into their second century and beyond. '''Alignment. '''Kitsune value tradition and honor and thus tend to fall on the lawful side of the alignment. Most kitsune are also raised to act honorably, though these codes of honor do not always translate into good and kind individuals. '''Size. '''Kitsune stand at 1.5 to 1.8 meters tall with lithe bodies. Your size is medium. '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. '''Keen Sense. '''You have proficiency in Perception. '''Artistry Ritual. You have practiced some of the finer arts nearly every day since childhood. You own and have proficiency in your choice of either calligrapher's supplies or painter's supplies. As a ritual you would write poetry or paint every day. This takes half an hour and can be completed as part of a long or short rest. Tails. '''You can grow additional tails when overcoming challenges or experiencing great personal growth. Events such as saving lives, reaching spiritual enlightenment or overcoming personal demons can all cause the growth of additional tails at the DM's discretion. The growth of a tail occurs during a long rest shortly after the event and you are immediately aware of this upon waking. '''Languages. '''You can speak, read and write Common and Kitsugo. Kitsugo sounds soft and rolling, written in tall slender letters which curve and bend. '''Traditions. The family traditions in which kitsune are raised have a strong impact on the individual, affecting the kitsune's way of life from birth. These traditions, named after famed kitsune from ages past, have usually been followed by kitsune families for generations and are as much a part of their being as it is a collection of ideals and philosophies. The list below represent common philosophies and traditions, a specific family may have variations on these traditions with different rituals and rules. Choose one of these family traditions under which you were born. Blade-Tail Blade-Tail was a famed kitsune samurai, martial artist and philosopher whose tradition is followed by a great many kitsune. Those who follow the philosophies of Blade-Tail hone their body and mind, focusing on the perfection of physical skills alongside artistic pursuits. Notable samurai families often follow this tradition, however many peasants who participate in manual labor also follow similar traditions. Followers of these traditions focus not on brute strength but rather efficiency of movement. Ability Score Increases. Your Strength score increases by 1. Kitsune Weapons Training. You have proficiency with the longsword and shortsword. Flawless Form. When you would make a weapon attack with advantage you may make two attacks without advantage instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a short rest. Spirit-Eyes Spirit-Eyes was an ancient kitsune healer who held the name of Nine-Tails in his time. Those who follow his philosophies are taught that the full potential of themselves lies in self realisation through honorable conduct and meditation. While all kitsune are more spiritually connected that humans, the followers of this tradition are more attuned to the spirit world than even their kitsune brethren. Many kitsune, especially healers and priests, follow this tradition. Ability Score Increases. '''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. '''Otherworldly Knowledge. Whenever you make a Intelligence (Arcana) check regarding creatures from another plane of existence, you are considered proficient in Arcana and add double your proficiency to the check, instead of you normal proficiency. Calm Mind. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the cleric spell list. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for it.